Placer
by RCurrent
Summary: Época de fiestas, donde los seres queridos se reúnen y pasan tiempo como una familia, es cuando 2 almas, llenas de amor y cariño, pueden unirse, con el fin de poder hacer una familia, ser felices en Navidad, la época más feliz del año moribundo y con el siguiente que ha de venir, bajo un muérdago colgado sobre su cama.


**_Placer_**

* * *

 _Me alegro de verte, bienvenidos a mi primer one-shot, de Lemon, sobra decir que habrá con solo decir eso para los que ya saben mucho acerca de eso, y ni hablar de los más veteranos, pero para los que no lo saben, Lemon es que esta obra tendrá alto contenido adulto inapropiado para mentes jóvenes, si hay alguien que sea de esa edad, debe dejar esta obra inmediatamente, no apto para menores._

 _Ojo, ya hice al menos 2 intentos de Loudcest (más una remasterización de uno de estos), pero no necesariamente el Loudcest y el Lemon son lo mismo, y esta obra dejará claro a quien la vea que no lo son._

 _Disclamer: Loud House es propiedad de Nickelodeon, Derechos reservados, el único objetivo es el de entretener._

* * *

 **(Lincoln y Ronnie Anne)**

Noche buena, un día antes de Navidad, ambos ya casados desde hace meses, teniendo una casa ya el hombre de cabello blanco, decidió con su amada pasarla juntos a solas esta vez, pero prometieron a sus familias que en la noche de Navidad cenarían juntos, como forma de mantener el espíritu de esas fiestas intacto. Mientras tanto, ellos podrían tener una noche como pareja, a solas, y aprovecharían hasta el último minuto para disfrutarse uno al otro.

Sus lenguas se enredaban una contra la otra en sus bocas, ella saboreando a su chocolate blanco, su lengua pasaba de vez en cuando por los labios de su amado, para luego regresar a la incursión de la boca de Lincoln, quería saborear el momento al máximo, todo y cada parte de el.

Lincoln por su parte sentía que debía complacerla, su pobre doncella estaba hambrienta, hambrienta de placer, solo el podía alimentarla, pero el también sentía el hambre de su amada contagiarlo, tampoco iba a desperdiciar su bello cuerpo delgado, llevó sus manos a las cinturas, sintiendo su calor emanando de ella, admirando su piel bronceada aquella noche mientras hacían el amor, y lo mejor, fue cuando ella lo miró nuevamente con aquellos ojos verdes que recordaban a una pradera de pasto verde en una tarde de primavera, y ella admiraba su blanco cabello como una nevada de invierno, así como su cuerpo tonificado, aunque tenía el cabello alborotado por moverse en la cama aquella noche a las 4 de la mañana, aún podía admirar a su esposo.

-Te vez cansada, mi querida Ronnie.-Dijo acariciando con su dedo una de sus mejillas mientras ella jadeaba, claramente estaba cansada.

-No...No quiero parar.-Replicó entre jadeos la latina.-Por favor...Linky...quiero más...por favor...necesito...necesito de ti...por favor, ya no quiero se pura...quiero que me profanes...

-Tus deseos...Son órdenes.-Dijo moviéndose hacia atrás.-pero primero, vamos a estimularte un poco ¿quieres?

-S...Si...-Dijo con un hilo de voz, completamente ansiosa, su cara estaba roja de cansancio, pero quería más.-Tengo hambre, Linc...p...pero estoy muy cansada...

-Entonces, prepárate, te haré sentir como una reina.-Respondió.-Buen provecho, mi Ronnie.

Entonces la latina se cubrió de golpe la boca con sus manos para cubrir un grito de placer, sintió el calor en sus labios mayores envolverla, era cálido y húmedo, como si ella fuera un dulce de chocolate puro y rico.

Y cuando Ronnie anne pensó que no podría sentir algo mucho más rico, Lincoln comenzó a usar sus dientes para frotar suavemente los bordes de su entrada vaginal, y luego comenzó a usar sus dedos para masajear en ambos extremos a cada lado frente a su vagina.

Lincoln supo que estaba funcionando, pues la latina se estaba apretando con fuerza la boca para no gritar, y sus piernas temblaban, intentando resistirse al pataleo.

-¡N...No...! No...no te atrevas a detenerte!-Exclamó en voz baja, la chica, tratando de aguantar sus gritos.-A...Aaaahhh, Ha...hazlo...

Poco a poco, comenzó a mover sus caderas, toda esa piel morena comenzando a hacer ligeros movimientos encantaban al albino, estaba cumpliendo su cometido de satisfacer a su musa.

Sin embargo, cuando los empujones se intensificaron y los pataleos se hicieron inevitables, Lincoln comenzó a bajar el volumen del Cunnilingus. Pues la cama podría hacer ruidos fuertes que podrían despertar a los demás en la casa, ellos 2, desnudos, estaban divirtiéndose esa noche, pero Lincoln sabía que había que ser cuidadoso.

Pero también sabía que no habían terminado.

Al finalizar, vio que Ronnie estaba furiosa, pues el orgasmo le había sido negado, pero no podía decir nada, pues estaba toda sudada y jadeante, pero Lincoln llevó sus manos a sus piernas, que se arrastraron suavemente hacia arriba, pasando por sus caderas color chocolate, pasando por su parte media, luego acarició sus senos al pasar por ahí, y finalizó al aferrarse a las muñecas de su musa, y Ronnie sintió el calor de su amado cuando vio su cuerpo posarse sobre ella, más que molesta, estaba roja de cansancio, hacía rato que la miel de su entrepierna que ahora estaba toda mojada.

Entonces Ronnie anne sintió los labios de su Lincoln fundirse con los suyos, no pudo resistir y comenzó a succionar los labios del albino, al separarse con un sonido muy húmedo, el volvió a tomar la palabra.

-No te enojes, amor, pero la fiesta terminará si los fuegos artificiales salen antes de tiempo.-Entonces se acercó a su oído y le susurró.- _Lo sé, Ronnie, estás en tus días, así que podré terminar dentro de ti, y sin tener que pensar en tu sabes que antes de tiempo._

La latina lo miró asombrado, y a la vez con una expresión ansiosa por empezara, fue que Lincoln se sentó encima de ella y estrujó la barriga de su amada con su dedo, sintiendo el calor que su amada de chocolate emanaba.

-Eso es...por fin...podrás sentir mi miembro dentro de ti, y saborearas mi leche.-Dijo.-pero...¿que tal si la pruebas como aperitivo antes de ser penetrada, mi musa?

Ronnie anne, lamiéndose los labios, asintió frenéticamente y tomó por sorpresa a Lincoln cuando ella lo agarró de las manos y lo llevó contra la cama, volviéndose ahora ella la dominatrix.

Nuevamente comenzaron a devorarse a través de bucales, Ronnie besaba la boca y pecho de Lincoln, mientras que este su boca y su cuello, aunque también de vez en cuando hacía lo mismo con sus senos, a sus ojos, con la tes de su amada, se imaginaba como si estuviera saboreando chocolate.

-Hazlo...-Susurró Ronnie Anne.

-¿Como?-Preguntó Lincoln, pues no escuchó muy bien, fue que su esposa lo miró a los ojos.

-Penetra en mi interior, y haz que sienta calor y humedad dentro de mi, entra en mi y saborea a tu chocolate.

-¿Segura?-Preguntó Lincoln, haciéndose el difícil.

Pero sintió como Ronnie lo tomó con sus piernas, como si lo aprisionara.

-Por favor, no lo quites, ¡No te atrevas! si no...-Ante esta respuesta, sonrió.

-Tan ruda como siempre.-Dijo.-Pues voy a dártelo todo, amor, lo tendrás todo, todo de mi.

Y Antes que la Latina pudiera reaccionar, sintió algo en su interior, haciéndola gemir de placer, y lo agarró de la espalda a su amado. Sintió como la embestía, pero eso solo le subía el apetito, besó su boca y cuello, cosa que Lincoln imitó, haciendo que Ronnie Anne volviera a dar pequeños gritos de placer.

Las embestidas fueron en aumento, y Ronnie cada vez se mostraban con una expresión más lujuriosa, besaba a su amado hasta casi dar mordiscos, pero en eso se contenía.

-Creo queAAHHHHH!

Ronnie no pudo más, su vagina eyaculó miel, al mismo tiempo que Lincoln acabó por tampoco poder aguantar más y depositando su semen dentro de su amada, llevándola a un fuerte orgasmo, Lincoln se dejó llevar, y la latina disfrutaba de su chocolate blanco mientras daba pequeños gritos de placer mientras Lincoln besaba su cuello y boca, ambos estaban totalmente sudorosos, pues tras aquel orgasmo y separar sus miembros, acabaron agotados. Ambos estaban desnudos, y Ronnie Anne destacaba por su piel morena que le hacían resaltar, especialmente estando desnuda.

-Eso ... eso fue... eso fue increible.-Dijo Ronnie Anne.

-A mi también me gustó, cariño.-Dijo acariciando su cabello.-Esperaba que tu dieras la orden ... ufff, y vaya que me agotaste.

-Lo mismo digo.-Dijo entre jadeos, para luego acurrucarse al cuerpo de su amado.-ojalá no sea la última vez que hagamos esto, me encanta.

Y como muestra de su afecto, ambos se dieron un beso. Se recostaron juntos mientras veían al techo, que tenía colgado un muérdago, al ser épocas de fiestas, aprovecharon ambos para poder hacer el amor ya estando casados, y luego, poder formar su familia. Se tomaron de la mano en la cama, y se dieron otro beso, este fue suave.

-Feliz navidad, Ronnie Anne.

-Feliz navidad, Lincoln.


End file.
